


Distraction

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl is tired of Maks watching the World Cup, so she finds a way to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The weekend had been amazing. All to themselves, no interruption, not been detected, fooled everyone. It was perfect. 

What wasn’t perfect was the fact that Maks was sitting in the couch watching the world cup. She had no idea who were playing, and she didn’t care. What she did care about was the fact that it was taking his attention away from her. 

She couldn’t really complain, the had christened about every surface or room in the house, except Val’s, that would be creepy, but still she would rather he have him all to himself, than share with the TV. 

At first she had cuddled up next to him, watching him get excited when something happen, giggle at him, when something didn’t go the way he wanted to. His pout was too cute. After a while it got boring though. From what she could tell, the game was not even half way done, and she was bored. Then an idea suddenly hit her. 

She ran to his bedroom and looked through her suitcase until she found it. She had gotten it for him. There was no way she would have ever dared to buy something like this before she met him, but he made her feel so sexy. She had seen it passing a storefront window, and knew she had to get it. It was a white lace see through camisole, barely covering her ass. She wore matching panties, also see through, and the idea of him seeing her in it, made her feel hot. 

She undid her hair, and brushed her fingers through it. She slowly made her way down to the living room, trying to avoid Maks turning his head, spotting her. She didn’t need to worry, he was very much occupied by the game, using twitter to show his frustration or appreciation. Trying to decide how to approach him, she got a new idea. 

Finding her phone, she took a picture of her bare foot and sent it to him. She was upstairs, so she didn’t see him receive it, but shortly after sending it, she got a text back reading 

“A perfect foot”

Was that it? 

The next picture she took was of her bare thighs, showing just the trim of her babydoll. 

“What is that?”

So that got his attention. She listened to see if he came looking for her, but nothing. All she heard was him cheering at the TV. She needed to take more drastic measures. 

Finding a mirror, she turned her back to it, and took a picture. Her hair covered most of her back, but you could see her barely covered ass underneath the babydoll. Now if that didn’t get his attention, she didn’t know what would. She hit send. 

2 seconds later she heard him barging up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

“Babe?”

She hid from him. It was payback for making her watch soccer. She could hear him open the bathroom door, closets, the door to the balcony, as if she would be out there dressed like this. 

She sent him another picture, a selfie of her on the bed in the guest bedroom. It didn’t take him long to get there after she hit send. 

He stopped in the doorframe, taking her in. She was standing on her knees, letting her hair cover part of the front of the babydoll. Slowly she removed her hair, watching him the entire time. He licked his lips, and she knew she had gotten his attention. 

“You like?” She said innocently. 

“When did you get that, and why haven’t you worn it before?”

“There hasn’t been a need to distract you before, I was saving it for a special occasion, and I guess this is it”

He entered the room in two strides, reaching for her, as he came close to the bed. 

“I like very much. I say you only wear this around the house from now on”

“We wouldn’t get much done”

“That’s okay”

He pulled her out on the floor, and made her spin around for him. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. After having seen enough, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He flopped her down on the bed, got rid of his shorts and shirt, and climbed in after her. 

“I’ll show you distraction”

**Author's Note:**

> What she is wearing  
> http://img.alibaba.com/wsphoto/v0/463666364/hot-sale-new-2-colors-sexy-white-lace-lingerie-babydoll-underwear-corset-evening-dress-skirts-night.jpg


End file.
